Andromedeae Fae
Andromedeae Fae (better known as Annie) is a young Faerie Diviner who is a part of the Gilsi Guild. Apperances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality In two words Annie can be described as Sweet and Bubbly. Once you get to know her she will literally talk your ear off if you let her. She is very gullible and trusts people very easily, and her mind can some times be persuaded to do things that she wouldn’t normally do. She is one however to do anything and everything she can to help her friends in sticky situations. Even if it means putting her self into harms way. Known Attacks/Abilities * Over Growth: She creates a wall of vines to either protect herself or her friends. * Thorn Toss: She shoots an array of thorns (like rose thorns) at people. * Gaiea’s Might: She can grow roots around an enemies feet to temporarily keep them in one spot (though this takes a lot out of her, the more the enemy struggles the harder it is for her to hold). * Poison gust: She creates a small storm of poison powder that depending on what poison she wants to use. She can currently use; Sleep and paralysis. * Petal Dance: She uses the foliage around her, leaves and petals alike, to create a storm, the petals become like throwing stars. Sharp as blades and seemingly indestructible only to the exception of fire. * Tremor: Annie slams her hands onto the ground creating small tremors in the ground, mini earthquakes if you will. The waves are in groups of three, and the number of groups depends on how much magic she puts into it. * Solar Ray: Annie uses the sun to restore a small amount of health and magic level. Much like photosynthesis in a plant she gets energy from the sun. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Solar Binding: She flies around her enemy casting a trail of solar energy, she pulls it tight causing them to freeze and fall to the ground. Frozen in the Sun's light. * Solar Flare: She can create large flares and blasts of Solar energy, like a solar flare off the suns surface. It is a large blast that can take out large areas or she can make it smaller to attack a single target. * Solar Pulse: She sends out a sonic wave of Solar energy whipping out anything in her path. Usually there are three or for waves of energy. Background Annie was born to the Chief of a rather tiny Faerie village. She was a rather small Faerie standing only 4.546 inches tall. When she was growing up she was taught how to take over as the wise woman of the village. That was until one day fire from an elven camp destroyed her village and killed almost half of her people. However a brace soul by the name of Nulla came and rescued the small faerie and her clan from the rest of the fire. Annie feels she owes her like to Nulla and would like to try repay her! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Gilsi members Category:Faeries Category:Sejuani_xo